


One Piece PETs: Treasure Hunt

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [126]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Booby Traps, F/M, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The crew searches for treasure. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Treasure Hunt

**One Piece PETs: Treasure Hunt**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This adventure-filled series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

That time had come again. It was time for another treasure hunt.

 

"I've never been on a Treasure Hunt before," spoke Aika. "This is so exciting! I wonder what we'll find!"

 

"That's the beauty of it, Aika," Nami explained. "it could be anything! Gold and silver! Jewelry! Anything!!"

 

" _Sugoi~!!!_ " exclaimed Aika.

 

"It's gonna be so awesome!" Luffy added. "Everyone ready?"

 

"Yeah!!" the Straw Hats exclaimed.

 

"Great!" Luffy grinned. "Now, let's go!"

 

Everyone disembarked upon that command and Aika excitedly ran ahead of everyone else.

 

_"Slow down, Aika!"_ Kumi called. _"Wait for us!"_

 

   The crew walked through tall grass, trudged through muddy water, ran from many dangerous animals, and traversed over an unstable bridge, nevertheless, it was all worth it in the end.

 

"The treasure should be around here," Nami said.

 

"Spread out, everyone," Luffy ordered. "Call if you find something."

 

"Roger," the others complied as they spread out.

 

Blizzard sniffed the ground for any treasure and so far, nothing.

 

"Find anything?" Nami called.

 

"Nothing yet!" Usopp called out. "I'll keep lookin'!"

 

As the Ferret Man looked around, he unwittingly tripped a wire. At that instant, a log came flying down towards him on a rope!

 

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Usopp screamed.

 

He ducked down in the nick of time.

 

"What the hell?!" he questioned.

 

"What did you expect, Usopp?" Zoro asked. "Of course there'd be booby traps!"

 

The moment he said that, he stepped his foot down and tripped another wire.

 

"...Fuck me," Zoro muttered.

 

All of a sudden, a bunch of spears jutted out of the ground, almost impaling him!

 

"AAH!!!" he screamed.

 

"ZORO!!!" everyone cried.

 

"Damn, that was close!" Zoro shouted.

 

"I'll say!" agreed Brook.

 

"Okay, we really need to watch where we step around here," Sanji spoke up. "who knows what other booby traps could be lying in wait?"

 

"Uh...guys?"

 

Everyone turned to look at Luffy...who was pinned to a tree by lots of arrows.

 

"Little help, please?" he asked.

 

Nami sighed as she walked over to Luffy and pulled out all of the arrows that had him pinned. After she did that, she bopped him on the head.

 

"Ow!" Luffy cried.

 

"Oh, hush," Nami told him. "Moron."

 

Luffy only pouted.

 

"Anywho," Nami began, "everyone, be on the lookout for any traps."

 

"Hey, what's this?" Aika asked as she was about to touch a rock.

 

"NO!!!" the Straw Hats cried.

 

"AAH!!!" Aika screamed, pulling her paw away from the rock. "What did I do?!"

 

"Aika, you could've set off another booby trap!!" Nami cried.

 

The Wolf Girl gasped.

 

"Oh, my gosh!" she cried. "I'm sorry!"

 

"How're we supposed to avoid all of these traps?!" questioned Usopp.

 

"Good question," Franky answered.

 

"Blizzard!" Nami called. "See if you can find any traps!"

 

_'Why do I have a feeling this is gonna end badly?'_ Blizzard thought.

 

   Nevertheless, the wolf-dog did as he was told. He was quick to avoid any of the traps he found. Although, the others almost got hit by some poison darts when he tripped another wire. The moment he found a trap he'd let them know with a bark. Take now, for example.

 

***Woof!***

 

"Blizzard found something!" Luffy called.

 

"Is it another trap?" asked Franky.

 

As soon as he said this, an axe came swinging down towards them!

 

"WHOA!!!" he cried as he ducked down.

 

"HIT THE DECK!!!" screamed Usopp as he ducked down, too.

 

"KYAAAAA!!!" Nami shrieked as she ducked down, as well.

 

"AAH!!!" Aika screamed as she, too, ducked down.

 

The axe ended up hitting a tree!

 

"Franky, what the hell?!" Sanji questioned.

 

"What do you mean?!" Franky questioned. "You sayin' it's my fault?!!"

 

"Yes, it's your fault!" Sanji snapped.

 

"How is it my fault?!" Franky questioned.

 

"You tripped a wire!" Sanji answered.

 

Franky looked down and saw that Sanji was right.

 

"Uh...whoops," he muttered.

 

"You're damn right, whoops!" Sanji shouted. "Moron..."

 

"Will we ever reach the treasure?" Aika asked.

 

"Probably," Luffy answered. "just gotta get through these traps."

 

Aika gulped nervously. In the following events, Zoro fell through a Burmese Tiger trap.

 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Zoro questioned. "DO I _LOOK_ LIKE A BURMESE TIGER TO YOU?!"

 

Luffy laughed at his expense.

 

"SHUT UP, LUFFY!!! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE NOT IN THIS PIT WITH ME, OR I'D RIP YOUR TAIL OFF!!!!"

 

Luffy gasped and held his tail, protectively.

 

"Is anyone gonna get Uncle Zoro out of there?" Aika asked.

 

"I'll do it," Robin answered.

 

She used her powers to help Zoro climb out of the hole.

 

"Thanks, Robin," he said. "You're the only one I can count on."

 

"You're welcome, Tiger." Robin replied.

 

Afterwards, Luffy tripped another wire and this time, Brook was the unfortunate victim. He got pinned to a tree by a spear through his Afro.

 

"MY AFRO~!!!!" Brook wailed.

 

"Oh, relax!" Zoro shouted as he easily removed the spear. "See? You're fine!"

 

Brook felt his afro and sighed.

 

"Thank you, Zoro- _san_." he spoke.

 

"Don't mention it," Zoro replied as he tossed the spear away. "Next time, be more careful."

 

"Of course," Brook nodded.

 

   The others continued on their path and even more traps were set loose on them. Poison darts, axes, arrows, pit traps, the whole shebang. Oddly enough, they were shot at by laser beams, as well.

 

"LASER BEAMS!?" Usopp questioned. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!"

 

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!!!" Sanji shouted.

 

Luffy was laughing his head off.

 

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" Nami and Usopp shouted as they both clocked Luffy on the head.

 

The path was a perilous one...nevertheless, everyone made it to the treasure's location.

 

"Finally!" Zoro exclaimed.

 

"Where's the treasure?" Aika asked. "I don't see it."

 

Blizzard walked over to a random spot in the dirt and began to dig.

 

"Is it there, Blizz?" Luffy asked.

 

Not long after he asked, Blizzard dug up a golden pearl necklace.

 

"AAH~!!!!" Nami squealed in sheer glee, her eyes now in the shape of berry signs. "I KNEW IT!!!!"

 

   As Blizzard kept digging, he unearthed more and more treasure: gold and silver coins, gemstones, jewelry, and even treasure chests, bursting with even more riches!

 

"WE'RE RICH!!!" Nami cheered as she gathered as much treasure as she could into her arms. "RICH, I SAY!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

 

"Yay, we found the treasure!" Aika exclaimed as she joined her older sister figure in her revelry.

 

Kumi yipped in excitement.

 

"We're loaded, now!" cheered Usopp.

 

"WOO HOO~!!!" Chopper whooped.

 

"We're in the money~," Nami sang as she collected the treasure. "we're in the money~."

 

"Thank you, Blizzard!" said Aika as she collected treasure, as well.

 

_"No problem,"_ he replied.

 

_'...This all feels way too easy,'_ thought Zoro. _'There has to be some kind of catch.'_

 

Bingo.

 

The Tiger Man's ears twitched when he and everyone else heard a rumbling noise.

 

"Luffy, was that your stomach?" Usopp asked, worriedly.

 

"If I say no, will you freak out?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yes...!" Usopp squeaked.

 

"Uh...guys?" Sanji asked. "I think we should start running."

 

"Why?" Franky inquired.

 

Sanji pointed up-hill...and a huge boulder is seen rolling down towards the Straw Hats.

 

"Oh," Franky muttered.

 

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!" Usopp screamed.

 

Everyone didn't hesitate to turn tail and run.

 

"MAMA~!!!!" Chopper screamed.

 

"WAIT FOR ME!!!" Aika cried as she tried to keep up.

 

Luffy outstretched his arm, picked Aika up, and carried her on his shoulders.

 

"Thanks, Big Brother!" she said.

 

"No problem!" he replied.

 

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!!!" Nami shouted.

 

"I got this!" Zoro said as he drew _Shuusui_.

 

With one swing, he cut the boulder in half!

 

"We're saved!" exclaimed Usopp, Nami, and Chopper.

 

"Um, I hate to rain on your parade, but..." Robin chimed in, pointing up.

 

Everyone looked to see some morning stars swinging down from the trees.

 

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper screamed.

 

"OH, FUZZY!!!!" cried Sanji.

 

Blizzard lunged at the morning stars and bit them all into pieces!

 

"Thank you, Blizzard!" said Chopper.

 

"No problem!" replied the watchdog.

 

"Please tell me that's the end of them!" Usopp pleaded.

 

(A/N: You wish.)

 

All of a sudden, kunai knives were shot at him and the others.

 

"...The universe just hates me, doesn't it?" Usopp asked.

 

"No, just Zoro," Nami answered. "And birds...and Marines."

 

"What's that about birds?" Robin asked.

 

"Some birds," Nami answered. "Not you, Robin."

 

"Good," Robin replied. "because then I'd be force to gouge Usopp's eyes out with my talons."

 

"AAH!!!" Usopp shrieked. "YOU ARE DARK, WOMAN!!!!"

 

"WHAT'CHU SAY ABOUT ROBIN?!" Zoro questioned, pointing _Shuusui_ at Usopp's neck.

 

"Nothing...!" Usopp squeaked.

 

"Good answer," Zoro spoke, re-sheathing his blade.

 

"Phew...!" Usopp sighed. "That was too close...!"

 

"But, what about those things!?" Chopper asked, pointing to the kunai knives.

 

"AH!!!" Nami cried, dodging one of them.

 

"YOW!!" Sanji shouted as he ducked down, the kunai narrowly avoiding one of his ears.

 

One of them even hit Zoro's tail!

 

"OW!!!" he cried. "DAMMIT!!!!"

 

"Zoro!!" Robin cried.

 

"What do we do now?!" Aika asked.

 

"I don't think this treasure is worth it!!" Franky shouted.

 

"Me, either!" agreed Brook. "Maybe we should leave while the getting's good!!"

 

"No arguments here!" agreed Usopp.

 

"Same with me!" Nami concurred. "No treasure is worth getting killed over!!"

 

"Everyone, time to go!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

With that, they soon ran off and more traps were unleashed upon them. What's worse is that Zoro fell into another Burmese Tiger trap!

 

"OH, COME ON!!!!" he shouted. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? RIGHT NOW?!!"

 

Luffy was laughing his butt off, yet again. Suddenly, he tripped and fell into a pit, too!

 

"AH, FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!!!" he shouted.

 

"HA!!" Zoro laughed. "Serves you right!"

 

"SCREW YOU, ZORO!!!" Luffy yelled.

 

After a while, Robin helped them out of the traps.

 

"Thanks, Robin," they spoke up.

 

"Anytime," she responded. "Now, let's go."

 

They all continued on their path back to the _Sunny_. They eventually made it back, exhausted.

 

"Finally...!" Usopp gasped. "That treasure just isn't worth it!"

 

"You said it...!" Brook concurred, breathing heavily.

 

Nami sighed dismally as she got up and walked away.

 

"Big Sis?" Aika asked.

 

"I just wanna be left alone, right now," Nami answered.

 

"Okay." Aika replied.

 

*****Later*****

 

   Nami sighed as she lied on her bed, disappointed. She knew it wasn't worth getting killed over...still, she wished she had even just a little bit of treasure.

 

_'Oh, well,'_ she thought. _'there's always the next island, I suppose.'_

 

"Nami?" Luffy called. "You okay?"

 

"Just fine, Luffy," Nami answered, not looking at him.

 

Luffy walked over to the navigator and sat beside her.

 

"Nami, I know when you're not okay," he told her. "Is this is about the treasure hunt?"

 

"...Maybe," Nami spoke. "Am I being childish?"

 

"Nah, I can understand why you'd be bummed about it," Luffy answered. "I mean, we could've gotten a MAJOR haul!"

 

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Nami asked. "Because so far, it's not working."

 

"Well...maybe this will," Luffy answered as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a handful of treasure. "Ta-dah!"

 

Nami gasped.

 

"Are those...?"

 

"Yup!"

 

Next, he put a crown on Nami's head.

 

"For my queen," Luffy told her.

 

"Luffy...!" Nami whispered with tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you...I love it!"

 

"I'm glad you do," Luffy replied. "I'd do anything to make you happy, you know."

 

   He kissed Nami on the lips and the navigator smiled as she returned her fiance's kind gesture with a kiss of her own. Even with all these trinkets, Nami knew what, or rather, whom her real treasure is: her beloved captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was gonna have hentai, but then I decided against it.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like.:D


End file.
